6 Years
by I'm Shexy and I Know Itt
Summary: Rukia is pregnant! What? When Rukia found out, she moved away, hiding for 6 years until she moves back to the town of Karakura!  Sorry, I suck at summaries. R&R? :3 IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Hiya there!~ I'm guessing this is what's called a 'preface'... This is my 3rd Bleach story. Well, I would say 1st. Why? CAUSE I DUN HAVE 2 OTHER STORIES! But they aren't really 'stories'. It's a facebook one, and a... Um, I forgot. (XD) But it's about Toshiro and Ukitake. (XD)

Well, ON WIF MA STORY! Enjoy this, and tell me if I shoul continue!

P.S: I wrote this more then a year ago, last July. I've, let's say 'grown up' in writing, and I've gotten up to 6 chapters in this. Which I might re-write ONLY IF people like it. Thank for reading! :)

* * *

><p>'<em>No, No, No! This can't be happening!' <em>I thought a million times, looking at the little pink plus for a few minutes, which seemed like forever.

I slowly got up, wrapped it up, threw it away, and walked slowly back to class.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki, it's nice of you to join us," The teacher said. I nodded and walked back to my seat, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad watching me.

"Okay, now that everyone is here.." The teacher started.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When the bell rang, I was relived to get out of there, I had quickly walked out the door before anyone could ask any questions.

Lunch seemed like forever, I spend most of it looking at the bento one of my brothers maids make me.

I barely heard Orihime Inoue ask for it. I shoved it towards her instantly, and stared out the windows

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Okay Kuchiki, spill." I heard a voice demand behind me as I turned around. A tall girl with dark hair stood there, her eyebrows bunched together.

"S-sorry Tatsuki, I am not feeling well..." I mumbled then continued walking.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs ignoring the usually greetings from the maids and went straight to my room.

I PM'd my friend Yoruichi and asked if I could stay with her.

She replied instandly, _'Sure! id love u 2!'_

I smiled and closed my laptop and packed.

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR CRAPPY REWRITE! DX<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm too lazy to answer you amazing reviewers; and I'm so freaking sorry that I haven't updated lately! I re-wrote this chapter and the others because I thought that the others were….. Stupid. This chapter was only about 200 words, now it's more than twice as much. XP

* * *

><p>Rukia POV:<p>

"Mommy! Are we there yet?" A voice coming from the backseat of my car asked me.

"No, but, we will be there in a few minutes." I told her.

"Mama, are we there?" A higher pitched voice asked.

"Wait a few minutes."

That kept going on for 10 minutes until we pulled into a small driveway.

"We're here!" I said excitedly, looking at my girls, who each had a big grin on their faces.

I got out of the car helped them get out and opened the trunk to the car

"Girls, before you go inside, can you help me with boxes and stuff?" I asked, pulling out a princess backpack, which belonged to the youngest, Kuma, and a dark blue and dark purple backpack that belonged to the oldest, Ookami. They both nodded and grabbed their backpacks, rushing to the door.

I chuckled and walked up there with them after grabbing a small box. I took out the keys and gave them to Kuma, who took the happily and tried unlocked the door. It took a few tries, until Ookami got inpatient and took the keys from her, quickly unlocking the door.

Kuma pouted, but walked into the small house. Yes, it was small, but it would work. There was four bedrooms, that were pretty small. We didn't need much room, anyways. There was three bathrooms, one in my room, one inbetween the girls' rooms that each had a door to go in from their rooms, and one downstairs. When you opened the door, you walked into a small living room, that was sorta towards the right, with a walk way to the left and stairs across the room; a dark brown couch was already placed in the middle of the room, along with a small-ish flat-screen (that I got for my birthday not too long ago) TV about a mantel; the fireplace was small, and the walls were painted a lightbrown. The space infront of the TV had a carpet, and a wood (thank god I had a wood one, I don't want my girls getting their heads hit on a corner of a glass one) coffee table on it. The walls had pictures of my girls and I, smiling; some with my friends from Tokyo and college (yes, college-I took online classes, and I am now a part-time kindergarten teacher.) friends, some with their own kids. I smiled at the livingroom-where I had spent my time while my girls were at school. The whole house had most of the things from our apartment; and even some new things that I could now afford. I was happy that the house payment wasn't that much, and I had already paid for a few months of the electricity bills and what not, so I had extra money from paychecks for food and extra things.

I walked to the left, through the door way into the little kitchen. The walls were a light blue, the counters where smooth and white; a big window was over the sink across the room, close to a sliding door that led to a small backyard. The pale tan wood floors smelt like cleaner. I walked over to the pale table and set the box down, examining what was in the box. Dishes. No wonder the small box was so heavy… I turned and walked out of the room and saw Ookami with Kuma's bag above her head.

"Hahaha!" Ookami sang as Kuma whinned, trying to grab the bag. The girls were almost the same height-but Ookami was a inch taller then Kuma.

"Girls, enough! Or else you will have to share a room!" The immediately stopped, and Ookami gave Kuma back her bag.

I pointed towards the stairs and then ran over and up them in less then a minute; I was just as excited as they were.

There were two bedrooms on each side of the hallway, and a door at the end of the short hallway; for the girls bathroom. The first room on the right was mine. Next to mine was Kuma's. Across from hers' was Ookami's. The room across from mine was my craft area and playroom. It was the biggest, so there was enough room for all of their toys and my crafts in there. I lead the girls to their room and they squealed. Kuma's room was pink with a white carpet. Her white-framed bed and white dresser were already set up, aswell as in Ookami's room. The other little girls' room was a deep blue, with white carpet. Ookami's bed was brown, as was her dresser. The girls' each had curtains set up, and sheets on their beds. As I entered my room, I heard their footsteps' run back on forth, sqeauling and giggling.

My room was a red, a queen size bed was under a big set of windows that had black curtains tied to the side, and a white see-through one. The room was above the kitchen, so I saw the back yard. In all of the rooms you could see the yard, it surrounded the house. My bed had a red silk blanket, with little black flowers on it. The floor was a pale white, the dresser was black and had a big mirror above it, that showed the whole room. All around, their were pictures. Not just the ones in the last few years, but before I got pregnant. There was one on one of the nightstands, that was just Kurosaki Ichigo and I. His arounds were around my shoulders, and I lazily had one of mine around him and we were both smiling. It was my favorite out of all of them that I had. I plopped down on my bed and picked up the picture and smiled. I didn't hear the footsteps that came into my room.

I felt someone tap on my leg and my head shot up.

"Y-yes, Kami?"

"Can you make lunch? I'm starving!"

I laughed and set the picture down "You just ate, you're not starving! I will!"

I got up and walked out of the room, with her following me to the kitchen.

After lunch, we finished unpacking the car and finished setting up their rooms. It was around 10, and I was still up. I started the craft/playroom but got to tired to finish. I took a shower and fell into my bed, my slightly damp hair had been put up into a bun, and I was wearing a shirt that was too big for me, and short shorts..

"Mommy, can I fweep wif you?" I looked up and saw Kuma standing at the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes, with her stuff bear.

"Sure," I said and smiled.

* * *

><p>WAAHHH, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! FINALLY! Yes, yes… I know that Kuma means bear. And I'm just gonna put 'Kami' instead of 'Ookami' because it's shorter. Anyways, how was I? Sorry for not poster sooner!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to take advice from one of my reviewers-instead of 'Kami,' it will be 'Kamie.' I knew it meant God, but I didn't realize that I could add 'e' or spell it 'Kamy' and whatnot. I feel more comfortable with 'Kamie,' so thank you. (:

* * *

><p>Rukia POV:<p>

I slowly peeled my eyes open and felt the warm sunshine against my face. I felt the youngest of my twins toss and turn next to me. I turned to look at her, and her hair was in a messy bun, like mine. I smiled; she always tried to copy what I did. Before she went to bed, her hair was down. I patted the top of her head and got up. Before I went downstairs, I slipped a pair of slippers on and stretched, yawning lightly. The alarm clock read 6:30.

I heard talking downstairs and frowned, 'Who's here?'

Rushing down the stairs, and turning into the kitchen, I came face to face with one of the closets people I met when I moved to Tokyo.

"Alec!" I yelled and threw my arms around him.

"Rukia!" He caught me and I buried my face into his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked the same as last time I saw him-deep grey eyes, and his jet-black messy soon pulled away, and I saw Kamie sitting at the table with Hailey, Alec's American girlfriend, and their five-year-old son Kuroi, both drawing in big pads of paper. Their 7-month-old girl was sitting in the girls' old high-chair I had put in the garage.

Hailey looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were a sort of lavender color, and her hair was a dirty blonde.

"New contacts?" I smiled back at her and sat across from her.

She nodded and ruffled Kurois' head, "He just got glasses the other day."

Kuroi looked up at grinned, pointing to his glasses, "See, auntie Ruki!"

"I see~" I said and smiled. He looked a lot like Alec, but instead of having grey eyes, he had brown, like Hailey's original color.

"Pancakes?" Alec asked, and I nodded.

"Yes!"

"Alright~. Coming right up!"

A few minutes later a plate with three pancakes with butter and syrup already on arrived in front of me and I dug in.

"Mom! Table manners!" I heard Kamie scowl me.

I soon heard small footsteps getting louder and turned to the entry to see Kuma walking in, her old bear being dragged on the floor. She sat next to me and Alec set a plate of already cut-up pancakes in front of her.

Kuma grinned and looked up, finally noticing that Alec and his family was here.

"Uncle Alec!" she got down from her chair and ran to hug him.

"Hey, bear!" He quickly twirled her around then set her down, and she ran back to her seat, digging into her food.

We all chatted and whatnot while Alec cleaned up, putting the dishes away with Kuma.

The doorbell rang and I got up.

"Be right back."

I rushed to the door and pulled it open, only to come face-to-face with the grandfather of my children.

* * *

><p>OOOOHH! I WENT THERE.<p>

Cliffhanger! ;3

Sorry it's short.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. *heart*

Rukia POV:

* * *

><p>I was sort of nervous.<p>

Well..

Really nervous.

I didn't think I'd see this face anytime soon, but thank god it wasn't HIM.

I sat across the kitchen table from my neighbor… Isshin Kurosaki.

"R-Rukia… Is that really you?" He asked carefully.

I looked at the table and played with my finger, "Yes…"He was silent. I looked up at him, he was staring at the girls.

"They aren't… His.. Right?"

Looking at the girls, "The are…""Is that why you…?"

"Yes.""Oh… Can I talk to them?" I felt him glance at me. I nodded, but before I could call them he asked, "Can I-or you- tell them I'm their… G-grandpa?"

"I guess.." I looked up again to see him grinning.

"Ookami, Kuma. Come here please."

The twins came in and were by my side in an instance.

"_Yes mama?" _They asked together, looking up at me.

"See him?" I said, pointing at Isshin. They nodded, looking at him.

"_Yes."_

"Well… He's your grandfather." Their eyes widened before they both turned to look at each other before dashing over to give him a hug.

"Call me Papa Isshin!" He cried in glee, swinging them around.

I sweat dropped.

"_Be careful." _Hailey and I said at the same time. I looked at Hailey and she smiled at me, patting my arm reassuringly.

"Sorry, but the girls got to take a bath now." I said getting up.

"Awww!" They yelled together, pouting.

"Sorry girls, but you have school at 12." I said and looked at Isshin apologetically.

"Well, I have to go anyway. Papa Isshin will bring presents later~!" The girls cheered when he said that.

"Thanks Isshin," I mouthed. He winked and waved at the girls.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, I will try to make them longer. Please bare with me!<p> 


End file.
